


You're Gonna Lose Anyway

by Bokubro (LovingErina), LovingErina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, friend sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/Bokubro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow a lost Mario Kart competition leads to roommates Koutarou and Tetsurou fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Lose Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thanks for clicking on this :)
> 
> This is my first time writing smut, so please bear with me! I hope it's still to your liking you sinners.
> 
> Feedback is really appreciated!
> 
> Love ♥

The two boys did not lose eye contact while slowly walking to their Wii. Koutarou took place on the bed as Tetsurou turned it on and grabbed two controllers, tossing one to his roommate.

Their Friday evenings always went like this. It was to decide who would clean the place the next Saturday. Only this time, neither of them wanted to lose. They recently had a party at their place (they still didn’t know why, theirs was the smallest) with Tooru, Koushi and Daichi. The latter had to carry Tooru home, as they all had drunk way too much.

That was the reason their apartment was trice as messy as normal, and it normally was bad already.

“Let’s do twelve races this time,” Koutarou suggested as Mario Kart was loading.

“Why?”

“So I have a better chance of winning.”

With a groan Tetsurou agreed. He was the one who won most of the time, after all. Wouldn’t be different this time.

After five races, it was already 4 to 1. Koutarou sighed really loudly and fell down on the bed.

“Why can’t I ever win from you?”

“You won one just now.”

“That’s because you fell. And that was Rainbow Road!”

“Are you giving up?”

“Hell no.” Koutarou immediately sat up straight again and choose another course. On which he lost.

“You realize I only have to win two more to win?”

“I know. Now shut up.”

Tetsurou glanced at his best friend. Normally the grey haired male wouldn’t get so fired up about this. Yes, he would want to win, but wouldn’t throw a tantrum over being defeated again and again. He got used to it.

Koutarou won the next one due to Tetsurou being lost in thought. He threw his arms up in the air and screamed loudly, which earned him a punch from Tetsurou.

“The neighbors will yell at us again.”

The next two races were won by Tetsurou again. Koutarou’s look of victory had slowly turned into a look of disappointment. Tetsurou laughed upon seeing that expression, which caused Koutarou to feel even more bad about himself.

Tetsurou stood up and smiled softly at his friend.

“What do you want?”

“Huh?”

“Like I said. I actually feel bad for you, you know. Just know I won’t help you tomorrow.”

Koutarou was at a loss for words. He believed what the other had said, but it came so sudden.

“When’s the last time you got laid?” the raven haired boy then suddenly asked.

“Huh?”

“Oh god, Koutarou. Do I really need to repeat myself again?”

“N-no, but, why? Why are you asking? Why are you even offering this?”

“Just answer the question.”

Tetsurou had taken place next to Koutarou on the bed and had wrapped an arm around his roommate’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Like, a month ago?”

“Isn’t that way too long ago?”

“I guess.”

Slowly the raven haired boy moved his lips closer to those of Koutarou, stopping when only half a centimeter was between them. Koutarou had already closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss, but opened them again when he heard and felt Tetsurou moving away.

“Don’t tell me you were joki-“

Forcefully, a pair of lips was planted on his. From surprise, Koutarou fell down on the bed, taking Tetsurou with him. Tongues fought for dominance, but just as Koutarou was about to win, Tetsurou pulled back. He softly chuckled at the same sight he saw right after Koutarou had lost at the game.

“You’re mean,” Koutarou pouted.

“I know.” He added, whispering in Koutarou’s ear: “But you like it.”

More kisses were shared between pulling off each other’s clothing.

“Stop!” Koutarou flushed bright red as Tetsurou wanted to pull his boxers down. Tetsurou pretended he didn’t hear him and pulled down his underwear in one go, letting Koutarou’s erection spring free.

“Damn, you got hard from that?” Tetsurou chuckled.

“J-Just shut up.”

“Are you embarrassed?”

“… I am.”

Being naked wasn’t the problem. They’ve showered together before. They’ve shared a bath before. They’ve had sex before – when drunk.

“Then…” Tetsurou climbed on top of Koutarou, letting the tips of his fingers roam over the other’s stomach, “shall we take it slow?”

The kiss that followed was deep, sensual. Koutarou’s fingers tangled in Tetsurou’s black hair as Tetsurou softly pinched his nipples. Tetsurou’s lips gradually moved to Koutarou’s neck, switching between kissing and sucking.

“Don’t leave any hickeys,” Koutarou whispered and pulled him closer. Damn, this felt amazing.

“Too late,” Tetsurou murmured against his skins, sending shivers down Koutarou’s spine. “Just wear a scarf and tell them you got sick.”

“That’s lying- ah..”

Tetsurou’s knee pushed against Koutarou’s member, which led to soft moans and groans coming out of his mouth.

With a trail of butterfly kisses Tetsurou moved down, placing the last kiss on the tip of Koutarou’s cock.

A long sigh left Koutarou. With one hand Tetsurou got a hold of Koutarou’s thigh to keep his legs apart. The other hand wrapped itself around the base of Koutarou’s cock while Tetsurou’s lips gave the tip another kiss. He then began to lick it, first only the tip, later the whole thing. Koutarou’s pants had turned into soft moans, but also those became steadily louder as Tetsurou took his cock fully in his mouth. Just as Tetsurou wanted to pull back, his roommate grabbed his head and held him down.

“I’m so close,” Koutarou whispered. With a few last licks, Koutarou’s semen shot into Tetsurou’s mouth. Tetsurou coughed a few times before kissing Koutarou, sharing his semen.

“Bitter,” Koutarou commented after they broke apart. Tetsurou didn’t answer, but opened a drawer to find a bottle of lube.

“That one isn’t ours.”

“Koushi must’ve left it here.” Tetsurou opened the bottle and a strong fragrance spread through the room.

“Strawberries?”

“Maybe Daichi has a strawberry kink.” Koutarou laughed upon that comment. “Come, open wide.”

Koutarou shivered when Tetsurou’s fingers covered in lube touched his hole. He gasped as the other slowly pushed one finger inside. And then another. While scissoring, Tetsurou accidentally found the other’s prostate. A loud groan escaped Koutarou’s mouth.

“Does that feel good?”

“Y-yeah…”

Tetsurou quickly added another finger, stretching Koutarou’s hole. By now, Koutarou’s face was the darkest shade of red and his whole body was trembling. He sighed when Tetsurou removed his fingers.

“Tell me what you want,” Tetsurou whispered as he planted a kiss on Koutarou’s lips.

“I want you to fuck me. Hard,” Koutarou answered, grabbing the other by his shoulders and pulling him closer. “Now.”

“As you wish.”

Koutarou let go of Tetsurou so he could position himself in front of his hole after having slid on a condom. Koutarou stopped breathing for a second as Tetsurou slowly pushed himself inside.

“Relax, dude, you’re way too tight,” Tetsurou groaned as he thrusted further inside.

“How the hell can I relax when you- damn…”

Koutarou wrapped his arms around Tetsurou’s neck for support as Tetsurou began thrusting faster and faster. He buried his face in the other’s neck to muffle his moans who kept growing louder and louder. He gasped when Tetsurou started to stroke his cock that was moving uncontrollably, quickly bringing him closer to his second orgasm. He came with a loud “Fuck!” when Tetsurou hit his prostate.

“That was quick,” Tetsurou chuckled, smearing some of Koutarou’s cum over his stomach and nipples. “Too quick.”

“What-“ Koutarou almost screamed when Tetsurou started moving again, but Tetsurou kissed him just in time to prevent it. The kiss turned sloppy, with saliva dripping down Koutarou’s chin. Moans and the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room. The temperature had risen to a point where Koutarou could pass out at any moment.

“Tetsu-“

“Yeah, I’m close,” he whispered. He kissed Koutarou again as they both came.

Tetsurou pulled out of his friend and fell down beside him, his chest going up and down in a fast pace. Koutarou felt absolutely wrecked. He turned to his side to look at Tetsurou, who was just glancing at him.

“We totally just did that.”

“Yeah.”

It was silent for a moment, until the two boys burst out in laughter.

“That was amazing.”

“Yeah. But next time, I’m on top.”

“Hell no.”

“Shall we race about it?”

“That’ll just end with you being bottom again.”

“I can always try.”

Tetsurou laughed and gave his roommate a kiss on his cheek. “You’re gonna lose anyway.”


End file.
